galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Codgele
Codgele is a realm on Ucharpli. It is located on the continent of Kytayur and was a major frontier land. It was one of the last major areas to be colonized during the Third Era. Geography Being directly south of the Yolpika mountains, the terrain of Codgele is mostly rugged with a desert climate. Cactus trees tend to dominate western Codgele while the eastern areas tend to resemble the Greay Sculpting Field in terms of vegetation. Codgele was rich in both gold and petroleum making it a competitive frontier land between Yallvus, Joper and the Spasonites. The only major drawback was the relative lack of water which many animals had to adapt to. Cactus tree farms and underground springs were often harvested by the colonists. Landmarks Heroes' Faces Four faces depicting famous Vaikan heroes are carved into the side of a mountain. One of them is Rustiagon Dralla while the others are currently unknown at this time. Guardian Dunecat A massive stone Dunecat near Mt. Windhill. It was built by an ancient civilization, presumably the original Codgele natives. In an ancient time, this was a central place of worship. Feline creatures were considered the avatars of the gods at the time and thus they were greatly worshipped. Today, it serves as a tourist location. Cities *Angallas - A coastal city. *Degaz - A populated city known for its gambling. *Meziko - A city that was originally a Joperian colony. *Kai-Roh - An ancient city in easten Codgele home to an ancient advanced civilization now defunct after being conquered by Yallvus. The River Elin runs right next to it which makes it a prosperous city. Government Codgele today follows a democracy. It is broken up into townships each led by a mayor while a president serves to make decisions for the entire country. Culture Until the Yallvusian Union's complete take over of the world, Codgele was conquered by the Spasons after being colonized for about 150 years. Thus, the people of Codgele have a similar steampunk culture as their native counterparts. Males in Codgele society tend to carry a pistol wherever they go stemming from the poorly enforced laws of the original colonies. Friendly duels are common, though blanks are used of course. Ancient Codgele culture A previous civilization once existed in Codgele spanning from Mt. Windhill to the edge of the Yolpika mountains. Their religion was the worship of animals. Particularly, they believed felines were the avatars of the gods themselves. Thus many statues of felines are found all over eastern Codgele, most notably the great statue known as Guardian Dunecat. The ancient Codgele people also used mummification as a means of preserving dead corpses. They even mummified dunecats which are can still be found in underground crypts not having decayed at all. History There were three main cultures in this region in the past. The natives to this area originated from Mt. Windhill and built cliffside villages. They generaly remained locked with a tribal culture and never rose to the technology as many other realms did. Much of the western coast was settled by Spason, the east was taken by Yallvus and Joper took the south. Much like the fate of the people of Islerfia, the native Codgele people were driven into submission though they are still around today in native reserves. Many colonial settlements were boom towns, areas that very literally sprung up overnight. Most of these towns were governed by a sheriff and a deputy. Any breaches in the law were handled directly making gunfights and duels extremely common. Historians also explain the reason for these fights was mostly due to territorial disputes as well as the rush for gold. Today, the struggle for gold has ended after resource rich worlds such as Jaran were discovered. Citizens no longer live in fear of being shot at...for the most part. Category:Ucharpli realms Category:Articles by User:Krayfish